To Forgive And Forget
by Paralytic
Summary: Sakura, dealing with a break-up, as well as some serious family problems, turns to her best friend for guidance and comfort, Ino. Somewhere along the line, her feelings turn romantic, will they be requited? Yuri SakuraxIno A/U & Complete. M for abuse
1. Sinking

A/N: Hello. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, or at least one i won't give up on halfway through due to lack of motivation. Review would be much appreciated! Thanks

By the way this is yuri.(Eventually) That would be a girl/girl fan fiction. If you don't like that, don't read it.

By the way, I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

It's so strange passing him in the hallway and looking the other way, when before I would stop and talk.. I'm on time to all my classes now. I hate algebra with every fiber in my

being. It feels like a part of me is missing, and there's a huge gaping hole in my chest. In fact, the hole is so big that there aren't any words to describe it. To tell you the truth,

I miss him, more than anything. For the past week, I've wanted to die. Nothing seems fun any more. I've been sewing patterns into my skin, just to hear the noise they make

when I pull one out. It makes a lovely ripping sound. It sounds like what you'd expect a broken heart to sound like. I have to cover up my leg now. There's huge cuts on my leg,

from those days I felt numb.

"Hey Stupid! That was your stop!" teased the kid sitting behind me. Today was not my day.

"Bus Driver, Rick, hey stop! I missed my stop!"

The bus driver decided to stop at the same time I stood up, so I practically flew toward the front of the bus, landing on my stomach on the floor with gum and soda all over it. I

stomped off the bus, pissed beyond belief. I walked home, kicking rocks onto the sidewalk to be spiteful. If I had to have this shitty of a day, everyone else should to.

"How was your day, hun?" my mother asked as I walked in the door and tossed my backpack on the chair to be ignored until tomorrow morning.

"It was fine! Jeez, can you just leave me alone for once in my life, please!?" I shouted back at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that you little bitch. She asked you how your day was, you'd better damn well answer in a respectful tone. She cares about you enough to

ask. Not everyone has someone like that." Lectured my father. He is so annoying and hateful. He always stood up for my mother. They were ganging up against me, like always.

"Don't you even think of going on that computer until your room is spotless, understand?" my mother asked. I nodded and rolled my eyes. I was finally going to get out of

this downstairs hell.

"Whatever," I said as I almost ran up the stairs to escape. I ran into my room, expecting a huge mess. No such mess existed. I threw the dirty clothes in the closet and

rearranged some stuff. Every single thing I did reminded me of Kiba. I found his shirt in my closet. What was that doing there, anyways? It was from when he stayed over

night last week. It smelled like whatever it was that he wore all the time. I loved that smell, but it made my eyes tear today. I went to my computer, and plopped down on

the chair. I signed on to AIM and there was his screen name. I swear, he was everywhere! He was idle, so i quickly switched to invisible mode. I could not talk to him, not

now. I leaned my chair back, and stared at the ceiling. I can't get him out of my head. He was so perfect, an angel without wings. His eyes were pitch black. They looked

like they could see right through you, but impossible to see through. Hes teeth were perfect, why he had braces i don't know. His hair was a beautiful brown-ish color. I

think i loved him. I really think i did. I've got pill bottles in my bathroom...maybe...they could help me stop thinking like this...

* * *

A/N: Well, thats the first chapter. I apoligize for it being so short, and a bit boring. Just trying to explain the depth of Sakura's depression and need for help...please review. Thanks 


	2. Invite

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, Sakura0890 and Schwarzwind. I really appreciate it! Well, here is the second chapter. Once again, I don't own Naruto or any related whatevers.

* * *

I fell asleep with the light on last night. I woke up to my dad yelling at the top of his lungs at me for doing so. I could start a fire, I'm using to much electricity. I didn't hear most of what he was saying, I was in a haze starting when I woke up. It was Saturday, which meant that I should have been able to sleep in, like the every day, average teenager. The hope of that completely disappeared when my father ended his speech with, "...and if you don't get up to feed the dogs and fold that laundry your mother washed for you, you are going to get it. So get up." I knew what he meant, so I immediately got up as soon as he left. I made my bed, sort of, and rushed to take a shower. I got dressed, and went downstairs. I fed the dogs, who seemed almost scared of who was coming downstairs. I added some extra treats to both of the dogs' food dishes, and folded the laundry. My father was upstairs, doing something useless, most likely. Now that I had woken up, I knew there was no way to get back to sleep again. I pushed up my sleeves, revealing the hand print bruise marks on my upper arms. I didn't hold resentment towards him for the bruises, rather for the emotional ones. I knew that sometimes people needed a punching bag or something alive to take their anger out on. My resistance to pain had improved with my chakra control. It didn't hurt, it couldn't hurt. I was nothing to the world. I was useless, just a tool, a punching bag. I deserved what I got. I heard this so many times, I was starting to believe it.

"Morning, Sakura," my mother said, bringing me back down to earth.

"Hey mom...I'm sorry I was such a jerk yesterday. I had a bad day, but I had no right to take it out on you," I apoligized.

"That's okay. Your a teenager, and I was not exactly nice either! Now, why are you up so early?" She questioned. I knew I couldn't tell her what my father had said, so I stuttered for a minute before coming up with a lie.

"O-oh...Well, see, I just couldn't sleep. Some bird was singing early this morning, and my window had been open," I lied. One lie couldn't hurt.

"Okay then. Just make sure you don't mess up your schedule too much. You have to be in school Monday. No exuses this time." She said, with a caring expression on her face. I almost laughed. If she only knew. My mother started writing a list for the grocery store. I saw it, and inwardly sighed. I would end up going, and I knew it. My father was too lazy and unmotivated, especially when he had me to shove it off on. I went upstairs to grab my mp3 and phone. I had no idea how long the trip would last, so I had to be prepared. I was deep in thought, and barely noticed the silence that accompanied the ride to the store. I don't think that there is any person alive that actually enjoys going to the grocery store.

"Is there anything you want to, I don't know, talk to me about?" asked my mother with another classic look of concern on her face.

I thought of saying, "Yeah. Your husband, the guy that you married hits me, hard, and basically tortures my mind through mental abuse," but almost laughed at what her reaction would be.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked.

"You never speak very much any more, and I'm getting worried. I talked to your father about it, but he seems to think it is just a stage. As long as your sure, hun," she replied. She had talked to dad about me worrying her? This was not going to be good. Oh well.

Once we were in the grocery store, I was terrified that I was going to see someone I knew, while I was with my mother. It wasn't the fact that I was embarassed of her, just, embarassed of the fact that I was at the grocery store with her.

"Heya Sakura! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?" asked Ino as I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Oh, Hey, Ino. Yeah, it has been awhile. I've just been, you know, around." I replied with an expression of absolute dread on my face. Ino, who had been my best friend, was very perceptive.

"Is something wrong? You look horrible. No offense. I'm not saying your ugly, just that your pale and your facial expression isn't quite positive..." asked Ino.

"I'm perfectly fine," I lied, "I just hate the grocery store. Too bad humans have to eat. huh?"

"I suppose. You know, if you ever want to talk about anything, you can let me know, okay? By the way, my mom said I could invite some people over tonight. For a sleep-over kind of thing. It starts at nine thirty pm. If you aren't busy, do you want to come? Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are coming. Kiba said he couldn't go. Something about a club," Ino said.

I basically flinched as she said Kiba's name. She didn't seem to notice. I thought about it. If I did go, I could possibly get out of being hit and the like. Plus, maybe I could tell Ino everything. That would sure help.

"I would love to go! I just have to ask my mom. I'm pretty sure she will say yes though. Considering she knows your mom and all that parent-ish stuff." I replied. This could turn out to be fun.

"Alright. I had better be going. My mom sent me here to get eggs. Figures." she said while she rolled her eyes. She laughed, and waved.

"What was that about? I go to get PopTarts, and when I get back my daughter is finally talking to someone normally, with more than one worded answers." my mother asked.

"Hey Mom, since I act so good, and my room is clean, can I go to Ino's house tonight? Some other people from school are going." I begged.

"Are there going to be boys there?" my mom asked. So typical.

"No. Its an all-girls thing." I lied. Who knows, it could work.

"Okay, fine, but you better have a clean room before you leave." she said.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. She was going to let me go! The drive home was uneventful, but when we pulled into the driveway, we noticed that the milk and cans had fallen out of the bag. It never fails with a truck. We got everything back in the bags, and went inside. The initial excitement of going somewhere died down quickly. I then remebered about Kiba and dad and everything. I stared out my window in my room. Only ten and a half more hours.

* * *

A/N: Well, thats my second chapter. Mostly boring, too much dialogue. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks...author out. 


	3. Meeting

A/N: I love reviewers. Seriously. Green Pinguin Queen and Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, thanks! Okay, so, here goes the third chapter. This is going to be the first one from Ino's perspective.. fun, right?

* * *

Ino's POV

"Oh geez. My sleepover is in thirty minutes, and I forgot to clean my room!" I yelled, mentally hitting myself. How could I have forgotten to do something as simple as that? I threw the clothes into the laundry basket, and shoved it into a closet. My bed was already made, and I had no embarassing baby pictures or pictures at all out. Perfect. Well, as perfect as it was going to get. I just needed to make a playlist on iTunes, with a bunch of mellow songs to play. I used lots of Augustana, Snow Patrol, Train, The Fray, and Oasis. Five minutes left. I did a complete check to make sure everything was in place. Of course it was, I mean, I am Ino. I rarely forget anything. Except cleaning my room. And making playlists, and other unimportant things. Just as I finished checking everything, the doorbell rang. I waited a few seconds before I answered, due to the fact that I didn't want to seem too nervous and jumpy. I opened the door. Neji was here.

"Hey Ino. Thank you very much for inviting me. It is a side oppurtunity for me to watch Hinata and keep her away from the fox." Neji said in his usual, monotone voice.

"Um, okay. Your welcome. Come on in, you are the first to arrive." I said, while rolling my eyes. He was always so serious, it was almost scary. I sometimes wondered whether he had emotions, or if he was a robot.

We sat in awkward silence for about ten seconds, before the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who's here this time!" I exclaimed, reaching for the door handle. I opened it, and there stood Naruto. Ever since Naruto had beated Neji at the Chuunin Exams, Neji had a hateful respect for Naruto. He acknowleged his strength, but hated him for what he was.

"Hey Ino!! How's it going? On my way here I met this guy and he-" Naruto said before I cut him off.

"That sounds fun. Tell us when everyone gets here, okay?" I said.

"Sounds good. So, wheres the pantry. Or fridge. I should need to know for emergencies." He inquired. I pointed to the fridge and the pantry. Well, those will be empty in record time. The doorbell rang, it was Hinata this time.

"Hello Ino. I, um, well. Thanks." She said quickly before looking down at the ground.

"Hey, come over here. Were all just sitting around waiting for the other losers to get here." I said.

Almost as if on cue, the door rang again.

"Hello Ino-pig. I showed up." a familiar pink haired ninja said.

"Hello, forehead. Happy Saturday night." I retorted. She laughed, and hugged me. Well, that was unexpected. She held it for what seemed like forever. She was really warm. No complaints here. Too bad she was female. Her eyes showed pain and regret and all negative emotions, but she had plastered on a fake smile. I was just so awesome and perceptive that I noticed. I would ask her about it later on. I didn't want to embarass her. The doorbell rang again, and it was Shikamaru. He was so lazy that he managed to be a minute or two late. Typical, and expected.

"Now that were all here, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. Silence followed my question.

"Who is up for some tv!? Does anyone hate Degrassi?" I asked when the silence had gone on for too long. Everyone agreed.

"Great idea, pig." Sakura whispered in my ear. It was meant to be heard by everyone. A stage whisper. Her breath on my ear felt strange, in the good kind of way. I shivered. I do _not_ like her like that. Its sick wrong and disgusting. None to mention she is as straight as the walls in a house. My head all processed this as I shivered. Her remark got some laughs, mostly, well, all from Naruto. The other five of us just looked at him strange.

"Oh, oh, wait!" Naruto said quickly." On my way here I met this guy and he said that he was psychic, and he said that he knew my name, and he really did! He also knew Kakashi-sensei's name. Isn't that awesome?"

"Sounds more like a stalker than a psychic." replied Neji. Naruto could not think of any response to that, so I turned on the tv. No spots were left on the couch besides the one inbetween Naruto and Sakura. Well, this was going to be a long night. I sat down, and looked at Sakura. She was totally off in space, which didn't look like a nice place, judged by her facial expression.

"Umm, earth to Sakura!" Naruto said as he fidgeted around.

"What, baka?" she asked, coming back down to earth, looking pissed.

"Just seeing if you were alright. No need to get mean about it." he replied, looking hurt.

"Lets just watch the tv now, okay guys?" Shikamaru offered, trying to quiet the people in the room. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, for once.

"Wow. I didn't know you had any motivation to talk, or be interested in a show." Hinata said to Shikamaru.

"I don't. This is such a rerun. But it is a pretty decent episode." Shikamaru responded. Everyone just gave him a funny look, the same one they all gave to Naruto previously. We all sat there for a while, until about eleven.

"So, when does the sleep thing start?" asked Shikamaru, whos usual lack of enthusiasm returned after the channel was changed to Hannah Montana.

"Whenever everyone agrees to it." I replied, not talking my eyes off the screen.

"Okay. Who wants to sleep now?" he asked.

Everyone answered the same way. "Whenevers fine."

"It's settled then."

"I call my room!" I said quickly as Sakura said "I call Ino's room."

Shit. Shit. Shit. That was the only coherent thought that went through my mind. I outwardly smiled. Shikamaru would get me out of this. I hope.

"Okay. Lets see. Ino and Sakura, in Ino's room. Me and Naruto take the couch, Neji and Hinata in the spare bedroom. How does that sound?" Shikamaru asked.

I guess Shikamaru was not going to get me out of this one. There was just no way everyone would agree to this. Naruto has to have something against Shikamaru!

"Great," everyone but me said.

"Cool," I said quietly after everyone turned to look at me. We all went our ways. Me and Sakura were in my room, and I admit, the thoughts I was thinking were not clean in any way whatsoever. The door wasn't shut, and I thanked god for that small favor. Sakura started taking her clothes off, and I couldn't move.

"What, pig? I'm changing into my night clothes. " she asked.

REGAIN. BODILY. MOVEMENT. REGAIN. SPEAKING. ABILITY.

"So? I was looking at the alarm clock behind you, idiot. What did you think I was doing?" I replied. Quite clever, in my opinion.

"Oh. For a second I thought you were staring at me. " she replied truthfully.

"Hmm." I replied. We both finished changing into our clothes, and got into my bed.

"So Sakura. What has been bugging you lately?"

"Nothing. Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Don't lie to me, forehead. I can see it in your eyes and your actions. Tell me, I swear it will not leave this room. You have been my best friend for, like, forever. I would never do anything to hurt you. Duh." I said.

"Well. I mean, nothing much. Some stuff happened and well, you know. "

* * *

A/N: Well, there is the third chapter. Sorry about the semi-cliffhanger. The chapter was getting too long. The next one is going to be Ino's point of view as well. I am sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm on a different computer. I would love you forever if you review. Thanks... Adios. (That's is pretty much the extent of the Spanish language knowledge I have.) 


	4. Misson

A/N: Me again. So, yeah this is the fourth chapter. From Ino's perspective. Again. Not that it matters, but I am now using OpenOffice, instead of WordPad, so the spelling should improve, at least a little bit. People who review rock my socks. Schwarzwind, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, and Anglelusfaith, you guys rock. I'll try to update as much as possible. I have no clue how long to make this story. Anyone with a huge brain, let me know. Well, here goes the incredibly depressing chapter.

* * *

Ino's POV

I thought about her response. _"Well. I mean, nothing much. Some stuff happened and well, you know. "_

"No, I don't know. Care to enlighten me?" I asked, dreading the answer, but wanting to help my friend. Who was just a friend, I reminded myself.

"Well, ... You did promise not to tell anyone right? No matter what I say?" She asked with an unsure look on her face that almost screamed _"Tell someone! Help me!"_

"Right. I promise." I reassured her. The door was now shut, to keep out the light in the morning.

"Well, you see, a couple of months ago it started."

(Flashback In 3rd Person POV)

"_Sakura, could you help me with setting the table? I can't seem to reach the plates without jumping on the counter." Sakura's mother asked._

"_Sure! I'll just hop up there. No need for you to worry about anything, mom!" Sakura replied, eager to help. She jumped up, and got three plates down. She hopped down, and dropped a plate, right onto her own foot. It broke, and Sakura's foot was now bleeding. Her mother went and got a first aid kit. She seemed almost frantic, due to a minuscule amount of blood. _

"_Are you absolutly sure that you are alright?!" Her mother asked, after putting a bandage on her foot._

"_I'm fine. Thanks mom. Now, I'll finish setting the table." Sakura replied, quite a bit less eager. _

"_No you won't. I'll get your father to do it. He had a rough day at work, but he will still do it. Thanks for the offer, but I think you need to go sit down on the couch for a little bit." Sakura's mother responded. _

_Sakura's mother called down her father, and made him finish. They ate their food, and then Sakura went upstairs, to her own room. A couple of hours later, she heard a hard knock on the door. _

"_Come in." she said. It was her father. He didn't look very happy, but that was nothing new. He locked the door behind him. That was odd. Sakura's alarms in her head were going off. _

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, majorly pissed off. "I had to set the table, and after that clean up. I'm lazy. You know that. Why the hell did you drop the plate on your foot, and act all hurt?"_

"_Dad? I didn't refuse to finish what I started. Mom wouldn't let me." Sakura responded, a little worried at her dad's reaction._

"_Don't push this off on your mother. You did it on purpose. You little shit. You were a mistake. I can't believe your half me, and half your mother. I wish you would have drowned in the gene pool. Then we wouldn't have to deal with you. I helped give you life, and I can take it away like this." he said, as he snapped his fingers._

"_Dad? What are you talking about? I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." Sakura responded, truly scared now._

"_Shut up, damn it! Did I say you could talk?" he roared. "I don't remember doing so. Now, what to do with you."_

_Sakura looked up at her father, eyes soaked with tears. He had never hit her, or said anything like this. Never before. The alarms in her head were so loud she could barely hear herself think anymore. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the upper arms. She gasped._

"_What are you doing?!" she asked, still very frightened._

_Her question seemed to enrage him further. He threw her on the ground. Roughly. Paralyzed from fear, she didn't move, or make a sound. He kicked her. Again. Three times. Four. She couldn't move, or get out. What was going on? _

"_Do you understand why I'm doing this? Your worthless. No one likes you! You have no purpose in life. Your mother fakes her liking for you. She just wants everyone to think your just perfect. Truthfully, your far from perfect. Your a little bug, that I would love to squish. I'm leaving now. Tell someone, and see what happens to you then. Have a...wonderful night." He yelled as he left the room. _

_Sakura was still too stunned, and hurt, to move. She silently thanked Tsunade for the healing training. She used some of her chakra to heal her wounds. She couldn't heal bruises, but she could stop the pain and bleeding. Her thoughts were racing through her head at record speed. _

"_I've got to tell someone. Why did he do that? Was it his work problems? Am I really useless? Does my mom really hate me? Does he hate me? Is he going to kill me? I don't know if I can turn him in for this. Other people have gotten worse injuries. He's my dad. He won't do it again. I hope. Oh my god._

(End Flashback)

"That all happened, and then he comes in three or four times a week and does the same thing. I'm sort of scared, Ino. I just don't know what to do. And then there was the day when Kiba broke up with me."

(Different Flashback Starts Here)

"_I just think it would be better if we were free to do other things, Sakura. I'm sorry." Kiba said, trying not to be mean._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" Sakura asked, on the verge of tears._

"_Umm, yeah. Sorry. Can we still be friends, though?" Kiba asked, trying to lighten the mood. _

"_Of course. I need to go back to my house now. Goodbye." Sakura said, turning around and quickly walking toward her house, tears now flowing freely._

"_I am such a wimp. I cry about every little thing. He was a jerk anyways. Plus, he smelled like a dog." Sakura thought, at an attempt to stop her crying. She got home, and walked in the front door, turned around, and locked it. She had reached the stairs, when she heard a voice._

"_Oh my god. Are you alright! What happened?" Sakura's mother asked._

"_It's nothing." Sakura spat as she ran upstairs into her room. She heard a knock at the door. She knew who it was, and why he was here. _

"_I see you made your mother sad and worried." said a familiar voice maliciously. "Care to tell me why you chose to do that?"_

"_My boyfriend broke up with me, and I am sad. That's why, father." Sakura responded, trying not to sound afraid of him._

_Sakura braced herself even before the first hit make a clunk against the back of her skull. Her ears began ringing. It continued on for longer than normal this time. Sakura was trying to shut out the pain. She was trying really hard. She started singing the National Anthem to herself, for it was the first song that came to her head. She couldn't lie to herself, this hurt so bad. Her head, hes side, her stomach, her face, her shins. All were beaten and hit. _

"_I hope you eventually learn. I really don't like doing this. As usual, tell someone what happens and see what happens. I dare you." Sakura's father concluded. He walked out, seemingly carefree, judging by his posture and speed. _

(End Flashback)

(Back to Ino's perspective)

"And that is what happened. Not much, but it is really bothering me." my best friend said.

"What do you mean not much? Sakura, oh my god. No wonder you have been so distant. I'm so sorry." I comforted my friend. I was going to kill that bastard. I was going to torture him first. I was thinking of ways on how to kill him while comforting Sakura. She was crying.

"I know. I'm such a wimp. Haha" Sakura said.

"No your not. It's alright to cry. It shows that you have a heart, and emotions." I replied. How could she possibly think that she was weak?

"Ninjas number one rule. A ninja never shows any emotion. That is the basic rule. I can't even do that. I am no ninja, that is for sure." Sakura stated. I thought of a way to make her realize that she was a really good ninja.

"Do you think I am a ninja?" I asked simply.

"Of course I do." she responded. I tried to ignore the fact that she didn't have to think about it.

"And you could kick my ass any day. How are you not a ninja? Don't try to be Neji. Please." I responded. She didn't seem like she had a reply, but her crying slowed quite a bit. "I'm going to kill your father." I said after she stopped crying.

"No, Ino, please don't. He is my father!" Sakura said, looking worried.

"Then I'll turn him in." I replied simply.

"You said you wouldn't. Ino, please." Sakura begged. I couldn't stand to see her like this, so helpless. Damn it.

"Fine. Then I'll help you in any way you want. I will make your life better. Once your old enough, you better get away from him. You can stay over whenever you want. Say its homework. If you ever need anything, ANYTHING, you tell me. Understand?" I said in defeat. It was the only thing I could do. I was the useless one, not her.

"Really Ino? Thank you so much!" She replied. "Let's sleep now, okay?" she concluded, stopping all conversation. She rolled over, and got closer to me. Okay, how was I supposed to sleep with her this close to me? There was no way. Oh well. I had to think of as many ways to help her. I was a ninja, and that was my mission.

* * *

A/N: Well, the depressing chapter is over. I'm sorry if it is too long. Me loves reviews. I'll give you a cookie if you review. Not really. Ummm, what other languages can I say goodbye in? Arrivederci. Adieu . 


	5. Decision

A/N: Wow. There are no words to say how much I absolutely LOVE reviewers. I log in, and I have six reviews. 3 Anglelusfaith, trust me, there is. She just needed to sleep on it. Frei Gerit, I put Kiba in there because I don't think Naruto would ever break up with her...he's too obsessed. Not offended, of course. DarkInu418, I think she will, and I'll try for the longer chapters. Panda, I know, I will. Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, I totally agree with ya. BackYard, I'll work on it. So, here goes the fifth chapter. I have no clue what is going to happen in this chapter. By the way, if anyone could please review my friends story, she's getting sad over it...I would love you forever. Its called The Last Years. It's by the author PenName paypay07. I'll try to put a link in somewhere. It won't let me. Stupid thing. a Harry Potter fic, I warn you. thanks. I do not own Naruto. I wish I did.

* * *

Ino's POV 

I am going to kill that bastard. No, not kill him. Torture him beyond belief, and then kill him. He will know true pain, the lazy ... Damn it. Damn it. I had to think calmly if I was going to plan this all out right. Okay, so, think, think, think! Methods of torture. He isn't a ninja, so anything will work. Uchiha Itachi's Tsukuyomi, normal torture, and I was sure that Kurenai had some method of torture, considering she was a master at genjutsu. Now, convincing either of them to do so, without telling them why was going to prove difficult. Maybe if I told them-

"Morning, Ino." Sakura said, stopping my train of thought.

"Good Morning. How was your sleep?" I asked, still thinking of torture, but not wanting to alert Sakura to that fact.

"Great! How about you?" she asked. This conversation was so generic. It was obvious that she could not think of anything to say after the stories last night.

"Same. So. What do you want to do today?" I asked. I might as well ask her earlier than other people, she was in my room, and I was way too lazy to go anywhere.

"Let's go see a movie! That new Transformers movie just came out! It is supposed to be neat." she replied. Big, robots. Fun. For such a happy, high-on-sugar girl, that was not what I expected her to say. I suppose this _was_ the same girl that was learning her monstrous strength from Tsunade.

"Sounds good. Let's get dressed and such, and then go ask everyone else." I said. When she started to change, I turned around, exaggerating my movements. She laughed.

"What? I thought you were! It isn't my fault that your alarm clock was right there!" she said, still amused.

I thought of saying _"I was looking at you, I just made that up so you wouldn't get freaked out and leave screaming." _but decided against it, for obvious reasons. Instead, I kept silent while changing into pants and a shirt. Simple, and easy.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure am! Let's go turn on lights and use horns or some instrument to wake everyone up!" she replied. How can one person be so happy and awake at seven in the morning on a Sunday? I wouldn't be surprised if she started twitching from excitement. We walked out toward the couch, Shikamaru and Naruto were already awake. Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling, and Naruto was digging through the pantry in the kitchen.

"How can you not have Ramen? Not even one cup of it! I eat it every morning!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously confused at how any person alive could live on anything but ramen. Everyone once again gave him the death glare. We all then went to the spare bedroom. Neji and Hinata were still asleep. Naruto jumped up on the bed they shared, and started hopping around. In a flash, Neji kicked him off, and into the wall.

"Damn It, Naruto! Get off the bed!" Neji yelled, while kicking him off. Everyone not involved in this screaming match laughed, save for Shikamaru. There was no dent in the wall, thankfully. My parents would have murdered me. Parents. Sakura. I glanced over at her, and she was off in space again. Undoubtedly thinking about her father, or Kiba. I had to get Kiba, too. I wouldn't torture him, though. Well, maybe a little bit. He wasn't anywhere near as bad as Sakura's father. But he still made my friend, just a friend, I reminded myself again, suffer. I guess I must have had a murderous stare, because Sakura looked at me with a frightened facial expression.

"Oh, sorry. Ignore me. Lost in thought, like some other people I know." I said. She laughed. She had a really cute laugh, I thought. _No! Gah! I can't think like that. _I tried to ignore the thoughts in my mind, but they were like those little bugs that just don't go away, no matter how much you ignore them.

"Movie Time, everyone ready ta go!?" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone agreed, groggily. Her and Naruto made a perfect match. They both moved around too much, and had loud voices, I told myself. We made it to the theater just as the movie started. We still ended up sitting in the row right behind the bar. We all got to put our feet up. I, once again, ended up between Naruto and Sakura. I looked up to god. _Why? What did I do? _I didn't expect a reply, obviously, so I just sat down.

"The main guy character is cute!" Sakura whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, he is." I replied. It was the guy from Even Stevens. He had grown up. Through the entire movie, both Naruto and Sakura kept talking to me. They both almost started crying when one of the good guy robots got ripped in half.

"Are you crying, Sakura?" I teased.

"No. It's just a movie." she replied, concealing her face. _I'm not the one crying._ The movie ended with a cheap romantic scene. It was a pretty cool movie, despite the big, dumb robots from some 80s cartoon. We left our seats, and went outside and sat down. Then, we discussed the movie. Guys liked the robots, girls liked the mushy stuff.

"Bye, guys. I have to get to practice." Neji said. Neji should have been in the movie. Robot.

"See ya Neji." everyone said. Eventually, everyone went their separate ways. Sakura was the last to leave. Before she got into her mother's car, she hugged me.

"Thank you so much for listening to me Ino. It really helps. You really are a great friend. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" she said, and turned to go to her mom's car.

"Your welcome, Pink." I replied. I started walking back to my house. I needed a plan. I would do all three of my previous ideas. I got home, re-did my hair, and told my parents I would be out a while. I walked up to the Uchiha household. I knocked three times. Sasuke answered the door.

"Oh. Ino. What?" Sasuke asked, in his cold voice.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm looking for your brother, actually." I said. His voice, everything about Sasuke annoyed me now.

"He's tanning, down the street." He said simply, before closing the door in my face.

"Thanks a lot asshole." I replied to the door. He didn't hear me say it, but it made me feel better. How could I have liked that jerk at the Chuunin Exams? I went to the tanning place down the street. Just as I walked in, almost on cue, Itachi came out, looking as self-loving as he normally was.

"Hey, Itachi. It's me, Ino." I said, glad that I got here in time.

"Hey Ino. What's up? Oh, and, what do you think of my new tan?" he asked. It looked exactly the same as his last one, but I was trying to get on his good side.

"It rocks! And I was wondering if you could talk to me for a bit. I'll take you to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Sorry Ino, I have a girlfriend." he replied, looking smug.

"It's not that kind of a thing. I need a favor, but I don't want to ask you here.

"Oh, okay. Well, lets go." he said. He got his bag, and left with me. We sat down at Ichiraku's.

"So, what is this favor you need?" he finally asked, after ordering and sitting in silence for a bit too long. He had perfect timing.

"Well, you know how you have the Mangekyo Sharingan? I also know that you can do something with it, a form or torture called Tsukuyomi. I learned of a bad person today, that I absolutely hate. I was wondering if you could possibly help me here. Yes, I plan on killing this man. I will find a way regardless." I said, utterly serious.

"Um, wow. Could this person possibly be that bad?" Itachi asked, a bit startled by my total confidence.

"Does this conversation stay between us?" I asked, just in case.

"Of course." he replied.

"Well, you tell me. He does the same thing to one of his relatives. Beats them severely, leaves bleeding wounds, and once broke a bone. He also calls them worthless and various other things. This has been going on for quite awhile." I said, with a angry look on my face.

"Oh, well, damn. What do you want me to do about it? I don't know if I can help you much. I have a torture technique, but I don't know if I can do it without being caught.

"Itachi. Okay, look. This relative of his is my best friend." I said.

"Oh. I see. So this is an emotional issue?" he inquired.

"No, it's not that. He deserves to die horribly. Please, Itachi! I can give you anything you want!" I pleaded. I was not going to bother keeping my composure. The Ramen guy was looking at me strange, but he was a cool guy. If he heard what we were talking about, he would not say anything.

"Fine." he said quickly.

"Really! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, truly happy.

"If this man is as bad as you described, and bad enough to make you beg, then he must need to die that way. By the way...who is it?" he asked.

"Mr. Haruno." I said.

"Great." he said. We were both fully aware that Sakura was the one being beaten, now. Itachi's little brother had feelings for this girl, and I knew that Itachi knew. That must have helped, because his expression turned more confident.

"Show him anything horrible, stab the motherfucker. I don't care. But don't kill him, please. I have more planned for him." I said wickedly.

"Call me when you want it done. Until then, see ya. By the way, your paying the ramen bill." he said. So typical of Itachi. I laughed.

"Sounds good. Thank you so much Itachi. You don't know how much this means to me." I said truthfully.

"But I think I do, young ninja." he said. He grinned an evil grin, turned around, and disappeared. What did he mean by that? Does he know my real feelings for her? No, there is no way he could possibly know.

"So, Ino, you leaving now?" the ramen guy said.

"Yes. Thank you very much for the ramen. I absolutely loved it. Also, thank you Amane! Goodbye." I said. I walked out.

Okay, so first the asshole was going to be tortured. I don't think I was going to need Kurenai's help on this one. After Itachi's torture, I was going to explain to him exactly why he needed to die. Then, we would travel to the desert, where Gaara lived, and bury him fifty feet below the earth after stabbing him a few times. He would not be able to breathe, and would either bleed to death or suffocate. I was getting violent, I even scared myself. After that, I would never see anything about it anymore. Sounded good to me.

I made it to my house just as my cell phone rang.

"What's up?" I asked, not looking at the caller id.

"Ino? Do you mind if I come over?" said a familiar bubbly voice. Without its usual bubble-ness.

"Of course. I just got home. Come on over. Do you need me to come pick you up?" I asked. What if she was hurt? What did he do to her!?

"No, I'm fine. I'll be right there." she replied. I say outside to wait. Before long, a pink haired girl walked up to me.

"Hey." she said simply.

"Hey. Come in." I replied. When she wanted to talk, she would. I knew that, but I was still concerned.

"Want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"Sure! Do you have just some normal water?" she asked. That was not like her. At all.

"Yeah, let me get you some. Go on up to my room. Make yourself at home of course." I said. She looked uncomfortable and unprotected. She was right by the front door, and kept glancing at it.

"Kay." she said simply. She went upstairs. She had a bit of a limp. Millions of possibilities went through my head as to the cause of the limp. I finished making the water, and headed upstairs. I almost tripped. I walked into my room, and Sakura almost jumped out of her seat. Well, her spot sitting on my bed.

"It's me. Sorry I scared you." I said, worried.

"It's cool. And I was not scared." she replied, obviously lying.

"I see." I was not going to push her to tell me anything. I would wait until she started to talk.

"He did it again." she said.

"Oh my god. Sakura. I'm so sorry!" I said. She started crying. I let her cry on me. She was hurting, physically and mentally. We sat like that for what seemed like forever. If I was second guessing killing her dad, it stopped right then.

"I'm sorry for crying and being this wimpy, Ino. I just don't know how to stop." Sakura said in between sobs.

"Shh. It's alright. You aren't wimpy. No one but me will ever see you like this. I promise." Little did I know that Itachi was right outside the window. He was second guessing his involvement, and wanted to see for himself. He had perfect hearing, and vision. He looked in the room, and saw Sakura crying like that. I had no knowledge about it, of course.

"Things will get better. It's alright. You can come to my house whenever you want to get away from him." I comforted. At least, I hope that was a comforting fact.

"Thank you so much Ino. Thank you." Sakura said. About five minutes later, her breathing evened out, and her body was no longer shaking from crying. She must be asleep. She was laying on me now. I was sitting up, of course. I decided not to move and wake her up. What reason did I need to get up for, anyways? I saw something move at the window. I looked over there, and saw nothing. Must have been my imagination. I stared at a wall for a bit. If I was sure about anything, it was that Sakura's father needed to die. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. As you can probably tell, major writers block. I could not think of anything. I tried to make the chapter longer. Too long, too short? Let me know. Does anyone think I went too violent in the description of the old man's death? As always, reviews would be majorly appreciated. Thanks so much. I don't know how to say goodbye in any clever ways or anything, so bye. Yeah. 


	6. Ready

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Don't get creeped out here, but I love you! Schwarzwind, yes you can have a cookie! -gives cookie- NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum, thanks. Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, thanks as well. Chibichoco, Yeah, Itachi is just cool like that I guess. DarkInu418, she won't. Maybe at first. Panda, will do. Sakura0890 , thanks! You are totally right! This chapter, no idea about it. Sorry. This update took long, and for that I apologize. I got grounded. Yeah, i still get grounded. So, here goes. If anyone hates ino's perspective let me know, but i don't think I'll do anymore Sakura's perspective for awhile. Not a lemon chapter, even though she is staying the night. Sorry. (Reason: i don't know how to write screw scenes. I'm trying to be brave enough to write one. It has nothing to do with the plot)

* * *

Ino's POV(again)

When Sakura finally awoke, I had almost drifted off into sleep. Sakura was still laying on me. When she noticed this, she recalled what had happened earlier.

"Shit, sorry for falling asleep on you like that! You could've woken me up. Thanks so much for listening to me!" she said in a rush, then jumped off my bed.

"Really, I don't mind. Your-my-best-friend." I said, emphasizing each word.

"_And-I'm-completely-and-utterly-in-love-with-you-idiot." _ I thought about saying. I once again laughed at my imagination of her reaction.

"Thanks." she said, embarrassed that I saw her crying and that she fell asleep on me.

"So. Want to sleep over, or go back home?" I asked.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you too mu-" she said, before I interrupted.

"Best-friend." I reminded her. "I seem to recall me saying that you could stay over whenever and that it wouldn't be a problem. But you might want to call your mom. You slept for three hours. She is probably worried." I said, trying to show her that her mother really did love her.

"That is probably a good idea. She might be worried." she replied, obviously knowing what I was trying to do.

"She _is_ worried. I promise." I said, trying to put her mind at ease, and forget about what her dad had told her. As she called her mom, I continued trying to think of ways to get her father alone. He drove a car to work. If that car was crashed, he would need a taxi, right? What better way to catch someone off guard than be a taxi man? Itachi could probably mask himself or something. Perfect plan, I thought.

"Hello? Oh, hey dad. Is mom there?" I heard. "Can I talk to her? ... ... ... Hey mom. Can I stay over at Ino's tonight? ... ... ... Yeah, I have clothes here. ... ... ... I'll be home by seven PM tomorrow, yeah, I promise. ... ... ... thanks mom. See ya later!"

"Nice conversation." I stated.

"Umm, thanks?" she asked.

"So we have until noon."

"To do what? Planning on killing someone? Hah." she said.

I almost flinched. "What? Oh, no, of course not. I was just saying, you know." I said quickly. She didn't seem to notice my hurried response.

"Sure. Anyways, I'm going to go refill my water, kay? I'll be right back." she said, exiting the room. Thank god. _I'm not a fag. I'm not! I swear I'm not. It's just hormones. I think. I just really respect her because she is my best friend and has lived through all of this. It's not anything more than friendship feelings. Of course. I'm not like that. No way, no how. _

As soon as she came back in the room, I knew I was lying to myself. Alright, fine. I was gay. Whatever. Maybe if I admitted it to myself, I wouldn't think about it anymore. Yeah, right. Maybe I just wanted to admit it to myself anyways. Either way, she was back, so I couldn't stare off into space anymore.

"Let's go for a walk!" she exclaimed. I was fine with that, so I just nodded and let her lead the way. She most likely knew this neighborhood like the back of her hand, due to the fact that she had been over to my house so many times. We walked for like an hour, without talking. I had my hands in my pockets, and was looking at the ground, so I didn't notice the man standing in front of us until I walked right into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I looked up. It was Itachi. "Oh, hey. Sorry for running into you!"

"It's cool. Hey, Sakura. Can you excuse us for like, thirty seconds? Sorry." he asked. She nodded, and we walked a bit away.

"Ino. I felt bad, so I want to tell you something. I was outside your window earlier. I heard Sakura talking to you. I now know for sure that this man deserves the worst. I'm sorry, I just needed to confirm what you had said." he said.

"So, I was lying when I said no one would see her like that?" I asked, a bit mad, but happy that I knew he would go through with our plan.

"Well, technically it isn't lying if you didn't know, right?" he asked, trying to be smart.

"Sure. Okay, I have the full plan figured out. First, I will crash the old bastard's car. Then, you will be a taxi driver when he tries to go to work. Actually, scratch that first part. I will disable his car at night. Then the taxi stuff. Then, bring him to the desert, torture him, and leave him to me. Just, don't kill him in that red world of yours. Is it possible to leave him coherent enough to speak and understand what he hears?" I asked.

"I can do anything. I rock, remember?" He asked.

"Yeah. Okay, so show him the worst, stab him, just don't kill him or make him unconscious." I said.

"Alright. When is this going to happen?" he asked. He did need to know, I guess.

"Your part is tomorrow. By the way, we both need headsets or something to communicate. I have them at my house, so walk with Sakura and I back. Pretend were talking about... umm. The tanning salon you go to. Make it not obvious." I said. Hopefully this would be convincing.

"You seriously have never been there?" he said, while walking toward Sakura with me. She had a confused look on her face.

"No. Your so obsessed with your looks, mister conceited." I replied, having half truth in the statement. I had been there, to talk to him. Sakura now seemed completely convinced that we weren't faking. He was awful conceited. He gave me a hurt expression.

"You should go there sometime." he said quietly.

"Can he walk back to my house with us? He needs something he left there." I asked Sakura.

"Sure!" she replied. Did she like him?

"Cool." he said, and we all started walking back to my house. I stepped in the garage, and there they were. I quickly threw one to Itachi.

"Thanks. Well, I got to go to work now. Unlike you small people with no jobs! Haha! See ya all later," he said, running off. Typical Itachi.

"He sure was in a hurry. Knowing Itachi, he's already half an hour late." she said.

"You are probably right about that. Let's go inside and order some pizza." I said. She nodded, and we did exactly that. We watched some more tv. Tonight, unless unavoidable, I was not sleeping in the same room as her. I could not stand that again. It was impossible.

"This is going to sound stupid. Wow. Do you mind if I ask something really stupid?" she asked, belittling herself.

"You could never ever say anything stupid." I replied sarcastically. She took is as an affirmative.

"Do you mind if I sleep in the same place as you tonight? I'm scared to death that he is coming for me! Paranoid and stupid. I'm sorry. I should not have asked." she stuttered out.

"It's fine. Your the guest, your wish is my command." I said. I hope she didn't catch the tone.

"Okay. That was weird. Since when do you talk like a cheesy 90s movie?" she asked. I just laughed.

"Since I am seemingly the boss, it's bedtime." she said, laughing. "You sure your alright with the same bed thing? You seemed a tad uncomfortable last time."

"It's fine." What choice did I have? If I said it wasn't fine, she would ask why, and not stop asking. We both changed, and got into bed. I turned onto my stomach and tried to stop my thoughts. I put my pillow over my head, and sang a song in my head. It happened to be 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Figures. I resigned myself to the fact that I was not going to get much sleep that night. When I woke up, it was way before the sun. I got up, and flipped on my computer. I then checked my e-mail. Stupid spam. There was so much of it. Not even one e-mail from anyone I knew. I heard something talking, so I turned around. Sakura was talking in her sleep.

"No! Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again. I promise. Please. Dad, please! Stop!" she muttered. I almost forgot! Time to disable his car. I left my house quietly, like a ninja. When I got to her house, I jumped under the car. I silently thanked god that my dad worked on cars. I cut some wires, and disconnected the engine. I also stopped to get Sakura's backpack. It wasn't hard, the window was unlocked. That should do it. I got home, and put my headset on.

"Itachi. You there? I know it's early, so I am just checking." I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Yeah. I am here." he said. I almost jumped out of my chair.

"Good. The car is disabled. He will not be able to figure out why. He will call a taxi, I'm sure of it. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked.

"Yes. Very. I am planning on putting him on a cross. Wouldn't that be total irony? Then, I'll cut his organs out with birds, like that one guy in that one story. That will feel like it hurts like hell. Then, I'll burn him. Remember, I have perfect hearing. I can hear Sakura muttering in the background better than you can. I hate to see people suffer, especially good people. This man must die." Itachi said, with total conviction. Well, I could definitely count on his full devotion to this murder. Thank god.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go somewhere. Over and out. Isn't that what your supposed to say? Something like that, right?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later this morning." he said. I knew what he meant by that. I wish I didn't. Sakura finally awakened at seven forty five.

"Morning, sleepy." I said. "School today. You have an hour and a half to get ready. I'm already ready. That rhymed. Good Luck. I went to your house and got your backpack already."

"Thanks, Ino. Sorry I slept so long." she said, still not even half awake. She went to go shower. After about fifteen minutes, she walked back in with only a towel on.

"_God fucking damn it." I cursed in my head. "Does she not understand how horribly this is torturing me? Why, God? What the hell did I ever do that was so bad? Is this karma for killing Sakura's father later today? Okay, I'm sorry, but please, please don't do this to me. I beg you."_

"Can I, um, borrow some clothes? I seem to not have any. Since we wear the same size and all." she asked. I pointed toward the dresser. I turned around, so she would not notice my completely red face. I could swear I had two people battling in my head.

_I wish that towel would just drop. No, no, no! We are not like that! You have to admit it. You were hoping. Don't lie to me, were the same person, so there's no point. You know you wanted to towel to fall off, accidentally or otherwise. No. No. No. Shut up!_

As my thoughts continued battling, I heard drawers open and shut. I knew she was changing right behind me. I stuck my head further into the magazine I was reading. Correction: Pretending to read while I tried to silence the voices in my head. I wasn't crazy, though.

"So. Now we wait." she commented. That means she was dressed, finally. Took her long enough. She dressed nicely, I thought. So, we then went downstairs to eat a bit. She had Frosted Flakes, as did I. We started to slowly walk toward school, backpacks in hand. Well, on shoulders. Either way worked. We walked in the front door, only to be barraged by questions. About homework and the like. We looked at each other. Neither of us had done it. We rushed to study hall. We still had half an hour to finish it. It was just math and English.

The math had thirty seven problems, and the English was just to write the normal one page about our weekends, to be shared in class. When we discussed this, we made up a story about going to the tanning salon and then going to the grocery store with each other and baking a chocolate cake. A complete lie, but very convincing, in my opinion. We finished it five minutes before first bell was to ring. So, we went outside and talked to people for a while. We stayed near each other. We had all our classes together, except science and study hall. They were the classes I needed to skip to take care of some things, like murder.

Today was going to be fun. First bell rang for math. And we were instantly bored. After a few classes and lunch, it was time for science. I waved bye to Sakura, and put on my headpiece.

"Ino? I have him in my car." was all I heard.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Review please! Thanks. 


	7. Gotcha

A/N: Reviewers. I love you! Once again, don't get creeped out. Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, yep, they sure are! DarkInu418, I agree, I hate Sasuke. BackYard, thanks. Kibaandneji'sgurl4life, glad to hear such. Schwarzwind, your reviews always make me smile, or laugh, thanks! Chibichoco, thanks. Sakura0890, sounds good. So, for chapter number seven, the big murder chapter, I suppose. I am going to make it violent, and plan on going in to detail. No likey, no read. As a wise person once said, It is rated M for Mature, is it not? I agree with this person. I don't plan on saying things like "...and then the knife twisted in his (Insert random organ here) and it (insert sound here)." I don't want to make you(and myself) puke. I think this one should be from Ino's perspective. Well, here goes.

* * *

Ino's POV

"You have him in your car? Is he still alive, Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes. He is unaware that he is in any danger whatsoever. He thinks were taking a detour." he laughed.

"Great job. We make a great team, you know? Meet me on the border in twelve minutes?" I asked. I could be there in five, but Itachi was coming a much further distance, as well as taking back roads.

"Sounds good. See you there." he replied. I leaned on a fence, checking all of my ninja equipment. I thought about many things. Okay, one. How this was going to work. Did anyone see the taxi, and if so, did it have tinted windows?

"Itachi, please tell me your windows are tinted." I said while putting my headset back on.

"It is masked to all eyes save for me and Mr. Haruno. It looks like a black car identical to the one Uchiha Itachi owns. Considering I own a delivery service, nothing suspicious will be suspected." he said, reading my mind.

"Great. Did I mention that you rock?" I asked.

"Yes, but you can do it again. I don't mind. It boost my ego."

"As if that needs a boost. Your ego is high enough." I replied truthfully.

"Hey. That hurt." he said sarcastically.

"Itachi, three or so minutes before you get to the gate, knock him unconscious. Don't leave a mark. Make it about a ten minute thing. That is how long from the gate our destination is." I told him.

"I'm two minutes from, so I'll do it now." he replied. I heard a dull thunk through the headset.

"I believe it is done." he said.

"Great. Now come pick me up at the border. I sound like an illegal, but I'm not, I promise. Mask your passengers chakra flow and presence." I told him. I felt like some sort of dictator, but Itachi just listened. He didn't even make a stupid remark. He must be feeling the about-to-be-death on his conscience.

"Do you think he deserves to die, Itachi?" I asked. A slight silence came after my question. He was probably thinking about it.

"Yes, I do." he replied with absolute conviction.

"I would understand if you did not want to go through with this. You could turn around and drop him off at work if that is what you wish to do." I said. I wanted his certainty.

"No!" he almost yelled. "I am going through with this. Is it you who wishes to back out? I can complete this task without you as well."

"I'm fine. Just making sure that you were sure." I replied. I would never stop, especially now. If not for justice and all that is right in the world, then for Sakura. She did not deserve to be put through anything. She hadn't done anything to deserve this.

_Maybe you just want to protect your girlfriend. _

_No, she is not my girlfriend. _

_Well, you wish she was._

_Your point?_

_So, now you admit that your a freak of nature?_

_Yes. This task has nothing to do with how I feel about anyone except for Mr.Haruno._

_Of course not._

After my thoughts battled yet again, I heard a car approaching. It was Itachi. I took a deep breath. Here goes.

"Hey, Itachi! Funny seeing you here!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You as well, Ino. Hop in the front seat. I have some _baggage_ in the back." he said, emphasizing the word baggage. I did just as he said, and we were off. Our only obstacle was time and the border. We pulled up to the border. The ninjas did not seem to sense the unconscious man in the back seat through the tinted windows. Itachi rolled down his window halfway.

"Good Morning sir. State your business, please." a border guard said.

"Itachi's Delivery Service. I need to deliver a very delicate object to the Sand Village." Itachi lied. He held up a small box. Where did he get that from? The man seemed to almost flinch as he heard the name Itachi. Everyone knew that this was Itachi's car, and the man in the drivers seat could be no other.

"Alright, sir. Hurry on your way. Drive through. Have a nice day." the guard told Itachi. He was really nervous. Must have been his first day. It could also be the fact that Itachi looked bored, which meant for everyone to hurry up. Or else. I laughed inwardly. It rocked to have the most respected ANBU member as a friend. None to mention that Tsunade had offered him position as Sixth Hokage upwards of five times. I could swear I saw a small grin on the side of Itachi's face as he drove through.

"Must be nice to be able to get through anywhere no questions asked." I said, jealous.

"Are you...by any chance, jealous?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied. No need to lie. He just smiled. We drove for a bit longer, until I saw a large tree that was twisted over a bit.

"Stop. We are here." I said, losing all humor in my voice. "There's a downstairs." I said, after Itachi looked around, noticed the closeness of the road, and potential of detection so near to, well, everything. He turned off his car and masked it.

"Gaara showed me this place." I said, trying to start a conversation. Itachi picked up and carried the unconscious father.

"Cool. So, we're here." he said, unsure of how to respond.

"Yeah, we are. How long does your eye thing take?"

"About, seven seconds."

"Mine will take maybe ten minutes, if that long." I told him. "Do you want to stay the entire time? You may hear some strange things. I plan on telling this bastard everything that I know."

"I will stay. He will not know that I am here. Plus, what if he tries to run while you are distracted? He just needs to get up to the ground level to be detected by any ninjas within half a mile." Itachi stated.

"I suppose you are right. Once again, nothing leaves here, right?" I asked.

"Once again, of course." he said.

"W-w-where am I? Shit, I think I fell. Stupid ass taxi drivers." a sickeningly familiar voice stuttered.

"Oh." I said, turning around. Itachi was already invisible. He didn't need to mask his presence. "Hello Mr. Haruno."

"Ino. Hey. Where are we at? I think I fell down when I was in this taxi, the idiot driver must have hit a really big bump or something. Is this a hospital?" he said. Just looking at him made me sick.

"No. We are not at a hospital." I told him. He would have to understand that I was not on his side before I could kill him.

"Then where are we?" he asked.

"Somewhere near the Sand Village." I told him. Why lie to a dead man?

"Oh. We must be underground, because it feels a tad humid." he said, looking at me funny. Was he this slow?

"Yes, we are." I was trying to make my replies super short, to seem hostile, which I was far beyond.

"So, let's leave now." he said.

_He still thinks he is always in control. He isn't my dad, I have no restraints against him. _

"No, we cannot leave now." I told him. "I will be leaving soon though."

"So, you came to check up on me? I'm fine. I'm not dying on anything." he said, trying to bring humor into the conversation. Damn, he was stupid.

"You will be." I turned to where Itachi was standing, and nodded.

"What? I feel dizzy. Woah!" he screamed. Three seconds later, all three of us were in a strange world. Itachi had brought me with Mr. Haruno?

"Sorry, Ino. I thought you might want to see this." a comforting voice said to me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Uchiha Itachi. I know that voice. So, what are we doing here?" he asked, still thinking he was in control, despite being in a world completely under Itachi's control. I looked around, for the first time. The moon was black, and the sky was blood red. This place was creepy enough to scare the shit out of everyone, including myself. Everywhere in this world, there seemed to be water about two inches high. This even applied to the hills. Defied gravity and color, and reason of every kind. I blinked, and we were all at the Haruno household.

"Exuse me, _sir."_ Itachi said in a cold, mocking manner. "Let us tap into your memories, and show you some sins you have committed."

Was Itachi going to show Sakura getting beaten?

It started with the Haruno parents bedroom door. It opened, and we flew in. Except we didn't move, the room did. There in the room, a second Mr. Haruno sat. He looked mad.

"Bitch. I married you for your money, not your kindness." said the same voice I had heard only minutes ago. It seemed to be inside my head, not my ears. Then he hit her. His wife. Sakura's...mother? This sick excuse for a human. He continued beating her, over and over. It seemed not to stop. The Mr. Haruno that was watching this entire thing seemed unmoved by the violent acts taking place by him, and in front of him. When that was over, we were back in the nothing space, with the cross. Mr. Haruno was hanging on it. Sort of like Jesus. So much different circumstances, it was almost laughable. But not quite.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper. Once. You cannot blame me for it." he said. That was when Itachi decided to reinforce the bastards holding to the cross, by putting a dagger through his forearm and through the wood behind it.

"I don't think you understand. I can see every single one of your memories. Along with everything you have ever thought. You cannot lie to me." Itachi said. I had never seen Itachi like this. He seemed almost insane. He showed no emotion. "Let us see a different person you have abused viciously. The scenery changed again. The almost identical scene showed up, except it was Sakura's aunt. How sick was this bastard? I turned away for a bit. I could not stand to see someone so helpless get beaten this badly.

"I...I just.." Mr. Haruno muttered.

"Once again, I can hear what you are thinking. And you are absolutely correct. You have no safe place, not even your mind anymore. What about the two people we have seen so far? Where was their safe place? You corrupted their minds. Also, you beat them at their home. Where else was there for them to go? I wonder how nice hell will be for you? I doubt the demons wont know what you have done." Itachi said, while putting another through the man's other forearm. He screamed, a scream full of self-pity.

"I wonder if you realize how much pain you have caused. After looking through your memories, there are so many of them that you have hurt. More than I can count on my fingers, which are all still intact, even after all my fighting. Let us see the most recent." Itachi said. Before changing the scenery again, Itachi took two shurikens, and put one in each foot. Mr. Haruno was now screaming and begging.

"Please, let me go! I will stop. I swear. I swear! Just please, let me out of this place! I will do anything! Anything at all!" he screamed.

"Yet in your head you are thinking of revenge. Idiot. Let's go." he said, cool and collected. The world changed, seemed to spin, and we were in another room. Sakura's room. I widened my eyes in fear. I knew what was coming. I turned around and saw the beginning on the exact scene that I had been described what seemed like only hours ago. I looked at Itachi, with a pleading look in my eyes. He transported me back to the cross, but not in time to stop me from hearing Sakura screaming and crying.

They would be back soon, I hoped. I sat down, bent over the river, or whatever it was, and threw up. Poor Sakura. This felt like a hell of a lot more than seven seconds. The pair reappeared after about five minutes alternate-reality time. Itachi stabbed the man repeatedly in all places of his body, but took special care in the most painful places. He left his eyes alone. After a long while, the screaming stopped. Then. Itachi spoke.

"I am done. But you are not finished, are you Mr. Haruno?" The look in Sakura's father's eyes was pure pain. We were then transported outside of the world, back to underneath the sand. When we all returned to our bodies, I glanced at Sakura's father. Strangely enough, he had no wounds.

"So, sir. That was all mental. It was in your head. Do you understand what I am saying?" Itachi asked.

"Yes! Please let me go!" he asked, still pleading with him.

"No. You will die here. How it happens is not up to me." Itachi replied simply. The tortured man's eyes widened, as he looked at me.

"I just want to talk to you now." I said.

"Why do you do it? I could kill you and ask the man who has all of your memories and thoughts, but I would like to hear it from you. Please explain." I told him.

"They deserve it." he said. I kicked him into the opposite wall. "You said you just wanted to talk! I told you what I really think!" he kept talking.

"Why did they deserve it?"

"They were no help to the world, so why should they not be my punching bag? I see nothing wrong with what I did." he said, convinced he was right.

"What good are you to the world? Why should you live?" I interrogated.

"I work for a living, and keep my family up and running." he said.

"All you do for your family is beat everyone in it for your own satisfaction. I still am not seeing your worthiness to live." I said.

"Why do you deserve to live then Ino?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"I don't. I'm becoming a murderer today. But, I am doing it for justice. After that, until I have a purpose, I do not deserve to live." I stated.

"Why do you not go jump off a bridge then?" he asked, not being rude really, just asking a question.

"Because as of this moment, I have a purpose. To kill you and rid the world of your hatred, and to help your victims." I told him.

"What about after that?" he asked.

"Then I cannot promise you I won't kill myself. But I promise you will die here today." I said. He just gaped at me. I took the silence as a half defeat, so I copied Itachi, and put a kunai in his left forearm.

"That one was for real. Now flex your entire arm. Make it burn." I told him. I held up another kunai to show his what would happen if he did not do it, or listened too slowly. He flexed his arms, and screamed.

"High pitched for a man, wouldn't you say Itachi?" I asked. He just nodded. He then jumped up onto the ceiling logs, out of sight. For me, out of mind. I continued this for awhile, but I only stabbed him twice. No need to be extra cruel.

"I feel...dizzy. Ino, before you go, I want to ask you something. What is the real reason you did this?" Mr. Haruno said quietly. I leaned forward to his ear. If I said this, Itachi would hear anything I said. Oh well.

"Because I am in love with your daughter. Get over it." I said as I pressed the kunai to his throat and ended his life. I sat back and slumped in my chair. I put my face in my hands. My blood stained hands. I rubbed my eyes and my face. I must have lost in in those last few seconds, being weird like that. Itachi seemed to notice the man dying, and jumped down soon after. He made some hand seals.

"Go through this. It will put you behind the school." he said, opening some sort of portal. "You will be back before study hall. I will take care of the rest." He obviously heard me, seeing the strange look on his face.

"I will see you later Itachi. Soon. Thank you. Goodbye." I said, stepping through the dark green and black portal. I felt my stomach do a flip, and when I opened my eyes, I was back at school. I glanced at my watch, it had only been forty five minutes! Itachi had time changing techniques. Awesome. I ran into the bathroom and got washed up. Sprayed some of this and that, and walked back to the office to sign back in.

"I went for lunch." I told the lady at the front office. I walked to study hall, and sat down. There was no teacher for this class. I put my head down and cried. For what, I had no idea. I managed to avoid Sakura for the rest of the day. Right after school, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Sasuke.

"Itachi will not talk to me, he will only talk to you. I'll give him the phone and go away. Bye bye now."

"Sakura?" said the voice that seemed so cool and collected before.

"Itachi." I said.

"We are all good. To everyone, you and me went to Ichiraku's for lunch, and Mr. Haruno died of a heart attack when he got out of the taxi. That man's mind was horrible. I have been sick all day. To know his every thought. He really was insane. I'm going to puke again, bye." he said, then a faint click followed.

_We are all good. I wonder how Sakura will take it. I wonder how Sakura's mother will take it. We will see._

* * *

A/N: There you go. He is dead. Don't worry, he wont be back as a ghost or anything. Itachi is cool. Okay, so if anyone wants a lemon in here, tell me that. I love reviews, either good or bad. Sorry this took so long. My flash drive with all the chapters in it broke, so I had to fix it. Review and I will love you. Who doesn't like to be loved!? 


	8. Disguise

A/N: Hey. Yeah. This chapter is going to be really short, because, I don't know where to go with this story. Reviewers, love yah! Chibichoco, thanks! Yumigirl06, sorry for makin ya feel a bit sick. Schwarzwind, you rock. Seriously. By the way, how was the cookie? BackYard, I won't. Well, not permanently. That'd kill the story. DarkInu418, I agree with ya. Jesty, good idea! Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke, I'm glad your happy hes dead. Sakura0890, I'll fix that! And when I say the review is late I mean I could have done it earlier, I just sort of slacked off. I'm lazy like that. So, I warn you, this chapter will SUCK!!! I don't own Naruto or any stuff. If I did...well you know. So, chapter eight.

* * *

Ino's POV

The day after, I woke up slowly. I was in the place between sleep and awake for twenty minutes, then I realized I had school today. I got up in a rush, and got ready, and made my way to school. Just as I got there, first bell rang. Time for math. As I sat down and pulled out my homework, I realized that Sakura was not in her seat. She must have gotten the day off because of her dad. What if she never recovered? What if I had permanently messed her up by killing her dad?

_You could never mess her up as bad as that bastard. Don't even think that._

_I'm not sure..._

_Yes, we are sure. We didn't give her bruises or tell her that she is worthless._

_Still..it was her dad._

_Not a very good dad at tha-_

"Ms. Yamanaka. Can you answer the question, please?" Mr. Hatake asked.

"Oh, Yeah, sure. Um..." I stalled, while looking at the problem for the first time since doing my homework. The teacher with his stupid Sharingan to tell when people weren't listening.

"The answer is three radical seven plus seven?" I said.

"Why, yes, it is." the teacher replied, writing it on the blackboard, breaking the chalk halfway through.

"Damn it." he muttered under his breath. I doubt he cared what people heard him say. He read porn in public during school hours.

_What do you mean he wasn't a good father? He had a job and stuff._

_That is what he said before you killed him. Are you making excuses for him? _

_No..._

_Do you feel bad for what you did?_

_No! _

As I thought this, I slammed my palm on my desk. Everyone looked at me, like I was some sort of psycho.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, daring anyone to say something.

No one did. Not surprising. Considering who I was, people didn't want their reputations crushed. I could crush anyones reputation with one rumor. I didn't do anything unless someone decided to make me mad, which was not very often. Everyone looked away from me, and turned their attention back to whatever they were thinking about, and their eyes back to the chalkboard. It seemed like no one was paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. Well, no one seemed to be very good at faking.

"So, to simplify radicals..." the teacher droned on, seeming to forget the fact that we learned this yesterday.

_No violent reactions this time, alright? I'm just saying that you seem to be defending that bastard._

_It isn't that. I just don't know if Sakura can take it. _

_She is probably celebrating._

_That isn't funny. I hope your right._

_I'm you, idiot. _

My conscience, or whatever it was, would not stop talking.

_So, about what you told Mr. Haruno. I see you have finally admitted it to yourself._

_No, I was trying to confuse and hurt him. _

_So you don't like Sakura like that?_

_Nope. _

I was back to denying the fact. Obviously, accepting it just got me deeper and deeper.

_Itachi knows. _

_Itachi is nice. What would he do? Tell her? She wouldn't believe that. Haha._

_What if she wants it like that?_

_She is straight._

_You have went out with guys before._

_So what? I'm straight too._

_No you aren't. _

Would getting mad at this make me mad at...myself? What would happen if Itachi did decide to do something about what I said?

_Your just being paranoid. Itachi is way to nice to do anything, especially to you. _

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_He's your friend. You did help him come out of his shell. _

_I guess your right._

After school was finally over, after a day of listening and fighting with myself, I decided to invite Itachi over for a 'Little Talk.'

I called him, and he was not busy, so he told me he would be here in ten minutes. For Itachi, that meant five minutes. I had figured out his timing long ago. Both my parents were still at work, which was fine with me. They always fussed over not being home, when quite truthfully, I was happy with them gone. I heard a hard knock at the door.

"Hey, Itachi." I said while swinging the door open.

"Ino." his stoic voiced said.

"Let's go inside. It's flipping hot outside. I guess that is what we get for living next to a desert." I said. I was babbling about random things, avoiding what I asked him to come over about, and he knew it.

"I suppose. So, what exactly did you want? I mean, you called me over and all." he said.

"Just to talk and watch tv and stuff." I half-lied.

"If you don't tell me, I'll take you with my Sharingan and just read your mind." he said in a joking manner. I didn't pick up on the joke part.

"Okay, I will. I was trying to make conversation. Sorry." I said, now jumpy. What would I do if Itachi could read my every thought. "Trust me, you don't want to see what I think." I added. "I have a sick mind."

He didn't reply, only looking at me funny. It was the same look people in math class had given me earlier. It was what is called the 'wtf' look. I knew it well.

"Okay, look. Did you hear everything I said to Mr. Haruno?" I asked, skipping straight to the point. I was being straightforward, and to be quite honest, I was very proud of myself.

"Yep. Every word you uttered." he replied. That's just great. Not the response I was hoping for.

"Even ... at the... end?" I asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yep." he answered. His responses weren't giving me any clues as to what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

"So...um..." I stuttered out.

"Let me guess. You are referring to what you said to Mr. Haruno directly before you killed him?" Itachi said. Why did I have to be friends with the smartest ninja in the village?

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay. What about it?" he asked. "I don't care what you are. You saved me from myself, and if you happen to like another girl in a certain way, whatever."

"That wasn't quite where I was going, though I am happy that you accept it." I said, trying not to disvalue his opinion. "I was just hoping that you wouldn't... you know... tell everyone in the world."

"Oh, shit. I already told...four people!" he said.

"What?" I asked, horrified.

"Just kidding. Do you really think I would do that?" he asked, with a serious look on his face, but a joking look in his eye.

"No, but I guess..." I said, unsure of what to say, yet again.

"You were just being paranoid? I understand. Well, is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I didn't get to ask yesterday on the phone, you sort of, hang up rather quickly. What was Mr. Haruno's mind like?" I asked out of curiosity. Itachi shivered before answering.

"Horrible. There is truthfully no worse thing that I have ever seen. His thought processes looked like a dotted line, and he tortured countless people. He was truly insane, but still keeping up a fake shell on the outside. He thought in red, or close to it. He was a sadistic bastard, and he knew he was evil. He just didn't care. He beat people, and messed up their heads, just for fun. He actually tried to think of the worst things to say to people, and directed his hits to keep the conscious, so they could feel the pain. He was a monster, worse than any real ninja alive today." Itachi explained.

"Oh...Wow..." I said, struck by this sickening information.

"Yeah. And I was in his mind, so I felt his emotions. That basically sucked." he said, regaining his joking exterior, which had disappeared as soon as he began describing the horrible man.

"You have to deliver stuff today?" I asked. I wasn't trying to get rid of him, I just needed to be alone.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and leave now. See you later." he said, waving goodbye. I waved, shut the door behind him, and locked it.

Thank god for people like Itachi. People who knew when to shut up and leave. Not because they were hated, no, they were absolutely adored. Just because people needed alone time, no matter how social they were. I spent the rest of the day on the computer, and went to bed.

"Beep...Beep..Beep" my alarm clock rang, before I hit it, harder than necessary to turn it off.

"Stupid alarm clock. I wish you would just die." I told it, not expecting an answer. I got up and showered.

"_Remember Sakura with that towel? She was in this shower, naked..."_ my inner self said, reminding me that it was there. It also brought back every memory I had of anything to do with Sakura. So much for not thinking about any of it before going to school. I took my time this morning, due to the fact that I didn't sleep past my alarm clock's ringing time. I got dressed in a purple shirt and pants. I added some bracelets and other accessories. Perfect.

"_I wonder how Sakura would look in these clothes." _I thought to myself. That was a mistake. My inner voice took it as a chance to make fun of me.

_Probably pretty good. _

_I didn't ask you, idiot. I was talking to this part of myself, not you._

_We are all the same Ino. I'm your, conscience thing. I tell you what is right and true, I guess._

_Well, if that is the case, what should I do about Sakura? I like a girl in 'that' way. _

_Beats me. Sorry. Your on your own. Well, I mean, I'm here, but you can figure that out yourself._

_Your useless, you know that?_

When I finally got to school, I was seven minutes early. I went into a random circle of people, and started talking about useless things, such as Uchiha Sasuke, which everyone seemed to be in love with. Truthfully, he was just a raven – haired useless boy, who had everything his brilliant super star brother didn't. Which means Sasuke was left with being ugly and stupid. I guess I was the only one who thought that, because everyone else almost fainted as he walked by.

"Itachi says hello, Ino." he said, with a idiotic expression on his face.

"Thank you Sasuke. If you see him, tell him I say hello back." I replied, ignoring the whispers from beside me. These people were so obsessed.

"Alright." Sasuke replied, obviously at a loss for words.

As I sat down in math early, I held up a magazine to disguise my spying on the door, just like I do every day. When I saw Sakura today, I decided to not use my disguise.

"Hey Sakura! Where were you? Are you alright? Did anything happen?" I asked, knowing the full answer to the last question, but unsure of the rest.

"Um. Hey, Ino." she said, while holding up a large bag. "I was wondering if I could, you know, stay the night again." Well, that pretty much just put my current plan into action, quicker than I would have liked.

"Sure!" I replied. No need to ask her now. I would tell her who killed her dad tonight. I would do it. I had to. She had to know. She acted sad all day, and at lunch, she just cried on me. People looked at us funny, but I just flipped them off and glared. Tenten and Temari were nice throughout the entire thing. Thank god for people like them. They didn't ask too many questions, but they cared enough to ask some. Well, time for study hall.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. Literally nothing happened in this chapter. Truthfully? I am scared to death to write a lemon, I have never written one. I know how the story will end, but its the space between. So, reviews, as always, much appreciated. This chapter is late, I guess in my own mind. I procrastinated all day, I could have had this out there by noon, instead of midnight. Sorry! So. Thinking of writing another fic, so, tell me pairings and ideas, or tell me if I suck and shouldn't write another. Seriously, tell me. Pairings, ideas, lemons. If there is anything you really really want to see happen in this story, let me knoow. Hmm...I think thats it. By the way, **I LOVE REVIEWERS!**


	9. Discovered

A/N: Heyas! Me, again. I guess you probably guessed that. Yeah, reviewers, me love you! BackYard, thanks and will do. Schwarzwind, I plan on taking your advice next chapter. Jesty, I appreciate the confidence. Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, me too, and I will. Yumigirl06, I'm Canadian, lol. And that sounds like great advice. Sakura0890, I'm plannin' on making the second half of this chapter from Sakura's POV. Chibichoco, thanks! Don't boost my ego too high. Just Kidding. Okay, so chapter nine, or whatever. I think I'm gonna make this a ten chapter thing.

* * *

Ino's POV 

School sucks. I really think adults made it up to torture us kids into listening to them. I sat there all day, thinking about how to tell Sakura about a rather sensitive subject. The death of her dad. The fact that it wasn't a car accident. It was me, I killed him. After school was finally over, we walked home in silence. She had two backpacks on, one with clothes, and one with school stuff. We were both deep in thought. To people who passed by, we probably looked like fighting sisters. We weren't even fighting. Well, I was fighting myself inside of my head, as usual.

_I don't want to tell her anymore._

_You already committed to your plan._

_Still, I don't know if she would understand what I did. _

_Your just afraid to tell her._

_So what? Yeah, I'm terrified. I'm about to tell the person I can't stop thinking about that I killed their damn father!_

As I thought this, I made a noise between a squeak and a grunt unconsciously. Sakura looked at me funny. Recently, I have been getting that look quite often.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, almost mocking me.

"I was getting over emotional over my thoughts." I said, not bothering to make up a lie. I lived in lies. Why bother keep lying?

"Well, what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important." I said.

"Well obviously if it made you make that weird sound it is awful importa-" she said, before i stopped her.

"It's important to no one but me, so it is insignificant." I said, impressed at my own words.

"Umm, okay. No need to get all defensive." she said in a joking manner, and making a funny face.

_Cute. Your girlfriend is making funny faces at you._

_She isn't my girlfriend. _

_It is still fun to make fun of you._

_Go die somewhere far, far away. _

We finally had reached my door. I opened it, and we went upstairs. We sat down on the bed, and turned on the tv in my room. Disney Channel, great. Not. Sakura seemed interested, so I watched it. We did that for about an hour and a half. I was bored out of my mind. Suddenly, Sakura asked a question in the middle of silence.

"Ino, am I a bad person?" she asked.

"Umm, no? Where did you get that idea from?" I asked, looking at her with a concerned look on my face. If that bastard could mess up her head even when he was dead, that would be a problem.

"Just asking. It helps when you say it. I asked my mom, but her opinion doesn't matter much when, she is, you know...my mother." she said.

"Well I'm your best friend, dummie. Do you 'value my opinion'?" I asked, teasing her.

"Nope. Your opinions suck." she retorted.

"Ouch." I said, with a fake hurt expression. "That hurt real bad. I'm going to go cry in a corner now."

"My dad is dead." Sakura said randomly. I had to act shocked. Surprised, like I knew nothing.

"Oh my god, Sakura I'm so sorry!" I said, feigning sadness. "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack. Right in front of his work, too. He just dropped dead." she said, obviously sad, even though her father had tortured her beyond belief.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" I said. I wanted to say _'No he didn't. I killed him, and had Itachi cover it up.'_, but decided against it. The timing just wasn't right.

_The timing my ass. You are just scared of her reaction._

_You are right. I am scared beyond belief. What are you going to do about it, conscience?_

My 'conscience' shut up then. I could see Sakura on the verge of tears, again. Seeing her like this almost killed me. Even worse, I was causing it. It was my fault she was crying right now.

"Don't cry, Sakura. It's alright. You'll make it through this. I promise." I said, once again being laid on by a person shaking with sobs.

"Ino. Thank you so much for helping me through all of this. You would never cause me any pain." she said, seeming to read my mind and make me feel horrible for it.

"It's okay. Shh." I said, using the empty comfort words. Obviously, if someone is crying their eyes out, everything is not okay. There is obviously something wrong. Unless they are tears of joy, of course. I then realized that Sakura cried a lot. Then again, she had been abused, and then her father died. I would be much worse than her. Plus. She trusted me enough to cry around me. She shouldn't. I was a twisted individual, who harbored unnatural, disgusting feelings. For her, none the less. She definitely shouldn't trust me. She needed a good friend, one who wouldn't think of being more than friends.

_Oh, just stop it. You realize I can hear everything you are thinking. I don't like the self-downing thoughts. She is in your arms. Comfort her, and enjoy her warmth. Your a lesbian. Get over it. _

I decided to listen to my 'conscience', or whatever it was. Now that she mentioned it, Sakura was rather warm. Crying like that must raise your body temperature. I ran my hand through her bright pink hair. Under different circumstances, this would be quite nice. But, I could not quite get rid of my thoughts, telling me I was sick and wrong, and a freak of nature. In a way, I guess it wasn't 'normal'. I shifted to make her more comfortable. She thought I was getting up, and tightened her grip on me. Super inhuman strength held me down. She was definitely Tsunade's apprentice.

"Just shifting to make you more comfortable, buddie." I said quietly.

"Oh, sorry." she said, blushing a bit.

"It's fine." I replied, not sure if I should say anything else. Well, I guess I wasn't getting up anytime soon. Perfectly fine with me. I saw a familiar flicker outside the window.

"Goddamnit Itachi. Always ruin the moment, why don't ya." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something, Ino?" Sakura asked, looking at me with tear-filled eyes.

"No. But do you want to talk about anything?" I asked, trying to start conversation and get to the point in time where I could tell her what I did.

"Not really. Unless you do, of course. I can't think of much to say really. Well, nothing that won't depress you." she said.

"If it helps you, I'll do anything." I said, smiling.

"Okay. My dad is dead, but I'm not getting beaten anymore. My mom told me that he was doing the same thing to her. I just can't believe it. He really was a decent person, inside." she said.

"I don't think he was Sakura. Only a, excuse the talk of your father, sick bastard with a messed up mind could ever do something like that. " I replied, knowing full well that her father wasn't a good person.

"Well, I guess. But I just don't feel... anything at all. Like I am lifeless. I don't feel sad or happy, but I cry to let everything out, and then I am empty again. I don't know what happened to me." she said sadly. Well, she seemed sad when she said it.

"You have too many emotions at once. It's okay to feel like that. It will go away once some of the emotion is gone." I told her, an encouraging tone in my voice.

"I don't want the emotion to just go! I want to be able to feel it without crying like some two year old. I just don't understand why I cry so much." she said.

"Let's see, you got abused for weeks, months, and then your father dies. Now why would you ever cry?" I said sarcastically.

"But...still.." she said, trying to form an excuse. There really wasn't one. She had reasons to cry.

"Exactly. You can cry all you want. I'll hit anyone who tries to make fun of you. I promise!" I said, making another promise.

"So, you really aren't bothered by me always coming over to your house and crying all of the time?" she asked. "You really don't care?"

"Nope. In fact, I feel honored that you chose me to be your 'safe place'." I said, trying to make my thoughts into coherent words, that normal humans could understand.

"Well, you do a really good job of it. I sit and cry, and you comfort me all the time, and i do absolutely nothing for you." she said.

"Oh, you do a lot. You're my best friend, and your nice to me, and you would never start a rumor about me. I would say that is quite a bit you have done for me, yeah?" I asked.

"I guess. I mean, nothing actually, you know..." she said, also trying to form words for her thoughts.

"Nope, I don't know. You have helped me a lot through lots of different stuff." I was not lying with this statement. It came from my heart, along with some other feelings, which were not the subject matter here. She actually was the best friend I had ever had, and that was a lot. She did not have a mean bone in her body. I hope that when I told her what I had done, it didn't crush her too badly. I mean, her 'safe haven' was really a torturing murderer. That would not go over well, especially in her current mental state. But, it had to go over if I ever wanted to feel like a friend to Sakura. I had accepted the fact that it would not go any further already.

"Let's watch tv now. Too much heart talk for my taste. Seriously, are we on lifetime or something?" I asked. Lifetime movie Network was so incredibly depressing, all of the episodes could make you cry. Well, could make _me_ cry. Sakura laughed. She had such a nice laugh, when she was actually laughing. Her fake laugh was so obvious, I was shocked that not everyone could instantly recognize it. It was like the difference between country and rock music. So, we watched tv. For a long time. I wasn't actually watching it, I was thinking of how to tell her that I killed her dad, yet again. The voice in my head was trying to just get me to say it, but was that the right way to do it? Would she ever forgive me? I have absolutely no idea. So, finally, I just let it go.

"Sakura." I said.

"What's up?" she said.

"I killed your father and covered it up to make it look like a natural death. It was me. I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: Short and useless filler chapter again. And late, too, It's almost midnight where I am at. But, I'm tired and about to fall off my chair. So, I'll try to make the next chapter(last chapter) really long and lemony. I guess. So, yep, next chapter, lemony stuff. Fun, right? As always, I love reviews and reviewers. Story ideas? Pairings? Tell meh. Thanks. Author out. 


	10. Forgiveness

A/N: This is the last chapter, sadly. Reviewers, love ya like always! BackYard, why thank you. Yumigirl06, Canadians rock! DarkInu418, you'll see. Chibichoco, thanks! Schwarzwind, your advice rocks, of course I would take it. Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke, I will. Sakura0890, thanks, I'll fix it. Eventually. Anglelusfaith, thanks! Jesty, thanks. Lemon in this chapter, yeah. It will suck, I haven't written one ever. Remember, girl/girl, if you don't like it or want to read it, then don't read it. Chapter ten, -insert fancy word for 'starts here'-

* * *

Sakura's POV(finally.)

It took me a minute to comprehend what Ino, my best friend, had just said.

"I killed your father and covered it up to make it look like a natural death. It was me. I'm sorry."

Ino? No, that couldn't be right. Ino would never do something like that. She was too nice. Maybe I misheard her.

"I think I heard you wrong. Say that again?" I asked politely.

"I killed your dad, Sakura." she replied. It obviously took a lot out of her to tell me that. I couldn't believe it! What kind of friend kills someone else's dad!?

"What? Why the hell did you do that?" I asked, furious and sad at the same time. My best friend. Oh my god.

"You know why. I'm sorry. I won't stop you if you would like to kill me!" she said, on the verge of tears.

"I-I-I can't believe that you, of all people would do that!" I replied. "I don't want to be a murderer, keep your life." I said, spitefully. "Planning on killing me too?"

"No, I would never hurt you like that. Ever!" Ino almost yelled, still kneeling, expecting me to take my kunai from my pack and slit her throat. I would never do something like that, even though she _did_ kill my father. Did she do it to protect me? What if she did? Should I be mad? Yes, I should. I told her not to kill him.

"I killed him because he hurt you, and you're my best friend. Though I doubt I am still your best friend after this." Ino said, in a fake apathetic tone. Her voice was quite thick with emotion.

"I think it is bed time for me! I'm going to sleep in the spare bedroom, if that is alright with your murderness?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Do you need anything?" she asked, seemingly concerned.

"No. Bye." I replied. I just couldn't believe this. Thought overload in my brain. I had to get out, before my head exploded. I walked to the spare bedroom, and immediately fell asleep. No thinking for me. I would wake up early to think anyways.

Ino's POV

I had told her. Finally, I had the guts to hate me for it, and she hates my guts. Should I have told her? Probably not the day after he died. Bad mistake on my part. Was it a mistake to kill him? I hit my head on my wall a couple of times. Hard.

_Shit! Shit! I told her. Now she hates me. This is just fucking wonderful. She hates me!_

_How do you know? _

_She basically fucking said it with her eyes. Very expressive, if you didn't notice it. _

_Actually, you noticed it, and I can hear your thoughts. Yeah._

_What do you think I should do? Should I go and apologize and beg for forgiveness? _

_Give her a little bit. At least until the day after tomorrow, before you go do anything stupid._

_So apologizing is stupid, now?_

_At the moment, her mind is clouded. She won't hear it unless you wait a little bit. _

_Fine. I am so stupid. Why did I ever do any of this?_

_Do you really want me to answer that, or would you rather think of it yourself?_

I finally went to sleep after lots of talking to myself. Or my conscience. Whatever. Tomorrow would turn out better, I hoped.

Sakura's POV

I had to talk to someone about this. I had to! I got up at about midnight, once I thought Ino was asleep. I went outside, and called Itachi. He was always awake!

"Yo. Sakura? You up late." I heard.

"Hey Itachi. Can I come and just talk to you? Please?" I asked, desperate.

"Sure. Meet me on top of my house, kay?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay. See ya in five!" I responded, before quickly hanging up the phone, and roof jumping. When I got there, Itachi was sitting down, and looking up at the stars. Ino did that a lot as well. Probably picked up the habit from Shikamaru.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up!?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Lot's of stuff. Ino said she killed my dad, Itachi. I just don't know what to do." I said, trying to think of what to say. Itachi wouldn't tell on Ino. They were friends. So, I knew I could trust him in matters concerning her.

"Can I take you into my jutsu? It's creepy, but I'll be able to read your mind. Unless you feel uncomfortable with someone knowing everything you have ever thought." he said, surprising me.

"Umm, does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not unless you want it to. I promise I won't hurt you." he said reassuringly. He did some weird things with his Sharingan, and then I felt like I was falling, but ever so slowly, like a feather. Suddenly, we were in some strange colored world.

"I made this place up with my mind. Do you like it?" he asked. The sun, or moon, whatever it was, was the wrong color. Everything seemed to be red and black.

"Take a seat." he said. As he said it, a strange chair popped up behind me. "So. Your thoughts are all mixed up today, I see. You think a lot." he said. I laughed.

"Sorry. Too much crap to sort through?" I asked, unsure of how his jutsu worked.

"No. As of right now, I have basically two consciousnesses. One is everything your thinking right now, and one is everything I am thinking right now. It's quite fun, really." he said smiling.

"Okay, then what am I thinking of right..." I paused. "Now!"

"About why there is water in the floor. And the reason is because it keeps your feet warm. Well, your mental feet warm. Your body isn't actually here." he guessed. He was right, I was thinking about the water.

"Okay, what do I think of my mother's meatloaf?" I asked, not thinking about it.

"I know two things. Your trying not to think about it as hard as you can, and you think it is the weirdest food ever, due to the fact that meat isn't supposed to be loaf-ish. Or at least, that is what you thought two and a half weeks ago when she made it." he replied, laughing. "And I agree with you."

So, he knew everything. Great. I suppose it didn't matter.

"You know, Ino tells me lots of stuff. I think I know as much as you about her." he said slowly.

"Tell me a secret!" I said, forgetting the fact that I was mad at her.

Ino's POV

I woke up around three in the morning. I looked in Sakura's room, she wasn't there, but her stuff was. That means she would be back.

_That's a relief. I thought she had gone and left._

_Why do you want her to come back? Is there a specific reason?_

_I'm going to apologize again. I won't beg for forgiveness, just tell her that I am sorry for what I did. _

_Sounds like a plan! Finally, you get a good idea without my help._

_If I recall correctly, you have never helped me think up a plan, you idiot. _

_Making fun of yourself now? Sheesh, if calling yourself a dumbass wasn't bad enough earlier._

_Don't bring that up. Just because you can hear my thoughts doesn't mean I want you to be able to. _

_That would be whose problem again? Oh yeah, yours!_

_I thought we were the same person._

_Shut up._

I had finally won a war against my other self. Yay! Then I remember Sakura, and the moment of happiness died. Quickly.

I heard someone come in the window in the spare bedroom. Forgetting my calm manner, I ran back to that doorway. I couldn't see who it was.

"Ino. I had her in my jutsu, then she fell asleep. Umm, she asked for me to help her. Yeah. Here. Bye." he said, putting her on the bed and going back out the widow.

"He is always so informative! Seriously, what an idiot!" I muttered under my breath. I didn't actually think he was an idiot, I was just mad at myself. I put on my headset, and yelled into it.

"Damn It!" I yelled into the headset. I didn't expect an answer, so when I got one, I almost fell out my chair. Figuratively of course.

"Damn what, exactly?" a familiar voice I had just heard recently asked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you would, you know...be there. With your headset on, and stuff. Yeah." I said, using choppy sentences and short words.

"You didn't answer the question, you know." he said.

"Damn the world, that is what." I said. No point in being nice. Sakura hated me!

"Why? What happened? I already know, obviously. But I want your side." he said, with his ego higher than the clouds.

"I told Sakura that I killed her dad." I replied, almost laughing at his fake superior voice.

"And why is that a problem?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because she hates me now. She won't ever talk to me again. And if she does, it'll be to tell me that she hates me." I said.

"Why don't you ask her that yourself." he said.

"Because I don't think she will talk to me ever again. That could be part of it." I replied, giving up.

"May as well try. No hurt in that, right? I mean, there could be, but it's worth a shot. I'm going to go now. See you." he said, and then I heard a click. That was the disconnection signal that the headset made.

"Damn you Itachi. You know her every thought. I wish I did!" I yelled at the headset after it was off my head.

"I know you do." I heard from the headset. He was so tricky. Bastard. I shoved the headset into a drawer, and closed it harder than necessary.

"Not good enough, Ino. Try turning it off." I still heard. I did what it said, and finally he couldn't hear me. I was pretty sure he was laughing at me from a roof somewhere. There was no way I was sleeping now. I waited until sunrise to pretend to wake up. I took a shower, and got ready. Today was going to be a long day, I already knew. Sakura actually walked with me to school, I was surprised. She was talking to me like nothing happened. Internally, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Itachi. What did he tell her?

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to skip first hour. I have to go talk to someone. As in, right now." I said.

"Who are you talking to!? Why?" she asked suddenly.

"Umm, Itachi. I... left something at his house." I said.

"Liar! Just kidding. If you say so. I'll be waiting in second hour." she said, in an almost flirty tone. What the hell had Itachi done to her?

"See you later, I guess." I said, rushing to call Itachi.

"Itachi, I am coming over. You better be home. Roof, three minutes." I said, and hung up. Now was not the time to mess with me. Plus, he cloud stop time, so what was the issue? I finally jumped to his roof, and there he was, calm as ever.

"Itachi, you bastard! Is this your idea of funny? What did you do to her?" I screamed at him. He remained calm, which just infuriated me more.

"Told who? I don't know what you are talking about?" he played the innocent act. It spelled one word. B-a-s-t-a-r-d.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Sakura, of course. She is acting all, well, weird. You did something, and I know it!" I said, calming down a tad.

"I did nothing to her. I put her in my jutsu, but it did not affect her mind." he said, still calm. "By the way, she doesn't know I helped? Thanks for that."

"Well, apparently you did something, damn it! She basically fucking flirted with me! I'm not complaining, of course...but...what the hell?" I asked, not sure of how to stay mad about something that I rather enjoyed.

"If you liked it, then what is wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. It just seems like she's being forced to act like that. I mean, she's straight. So, it makes me sad, if she thinks...wait a minute. Did you tell her what I told you never to tell anyone?" I asked, realization hitting me like a bullet.

"She forced me with her inhuman strength. I swear." he replied, holding his hands in front of him innocently.

"So, now she is getting me back, by teasing me. This is just fucking wonderful. Thank you very much Itachi. Good bye." I said, leaving.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, making me think.

"Itachi, your an asshole. I know she doesn't like me like that. I'm not stupid."I said. I took out my phone, and texted Sakura.

_I'm skipping today. Itachi is an asshole. Come over after school if you want._

She responded quite quickly, for she was supposed to be studying. I laughed at this. She was sneaky with her phone, she didn't have to look at her phone to text.

_What did Itachi do to make you skip school? _

_We just talked a bit. _

_About what?_

_Just random stuff. That I would hope no one else knows about. _

She would feel guilty now, if she knew what I was talking about.

_Oh, well, that sucks. _

She knew. Her response was so typical. She was so easy to read.

_So, you know, great. I'm sorry. I'm turning off my phone now. See you. Study good. I really am sorry._

My life was fucking over. I turned my phone off, not waiting for a response. No point. Maybe I would go through with killing myself, like I told Mr. Haruno. My inner self intervened once I thought about that.

_Stupid ass. Why the hell would you do that? There is no reason. You will live. If all hope becomes lost, you can move to the sand village. _

_I don't want to move to Sand. In fact, I wish everything was the way it was before._

_So, you wish Sakura was still being abused?_

_That isn't what I mean. _

_Then what exactly do you mean?_

_I don't know._

I sat around feeling sorry for myself for a long time.

* * *

Sakura's POV

_So, you know, great. I'm sorry. I'm turning off my phone now. See you. Study good. I really am sorry._

What the hell? So, she thought I was teasing her? I wasn't. I almost started crying. She shouldn't be sorry. This was all my fucking fault. If I hadn't talked to her this morning, she wouldn't be avoiding me. Itachi. Why did I let him do that stupid jutsu? Now we both knew how she felt, but only I knew how I felt. I couldn't text her, her phone was off. Maybe I would go to her house? That sounded like a good idea. Would she let me in? We would just have to see. I got up and left. On the way there, I was having second thoughts. Did I really like Ino like that, or was I just trying to make her feel better? I liked her before this whole thing, though. None to mention that I sort of appreciate her killing my father. Itachi told me all about his head. He also told me about Ino's head. He had read her thoughts when she was in his jutsu with my father.

**Flashback**

"So, I see you like Sakura _that way._ Do you want to know a secret?" Itachi asked mysteriously.

"Yeah." Sakura said, embarrassed that Itachi knew something so personal.

"She likes you like that as well." he said.

"Your lying. Stop making fun of me." Sakura said.

"Want a quote? From her thoughts of course, she would never say this out loud." he asked.

"Yeah." she said, eager.

"Let me project them to you." he said.

Sakura heard Ino thinking. "_Anything, just to make you happy. I would do anything, Sakura. Your in my arms crying, and I'm thinking sick thoughts. I'm so sorry. So sorry. I am a horrible person, but I will try to fix it. Your father...I cannot believe he did this to you. I can't stand to see you like this. It pains me, more than you'll ever know. He will die, and I will be the killer. You will hate me forever. I will live with that, to keep you safe. Not that you'll ever hear this."_

"Holy shit." was all Sakura could think of to say.

"My thoughts exactly. I knew she liked you, but. Wow." Itachi said to Sakura.

"Well, I guess I will just have to make this work." Sakura said.

"You sound just like Ino." Itachi replied.

**End Dramatic Flashback**

I knocked on the door, and she opened it. She saw me, and looked afraid of me, or what I might say. Hell, I was afraid of what I might say.

"Can I come in?" I asked, being overly polite. She acted very... formal. Not like best friends should act.

"Ah, yes, of course. Let's watch some Disney Channel." she replied. Her voice almost scared me. It was deathly afraid of...me! What was scary about me? I had pink hair, for god's sake!

"Ino. What is wrong with you? Are you alright?" I asked, knowing perfectly well exactly what was bothering her.

"You know perfectly well what is wrong. I'm a damned fag that has fallen in love with my best friend, who happens to be sitting right next to me. I am so sorry! I can understand if you feel uncomfortable around me and don't want to be friends anymore. I just thought, you know, that Itachi would shut his big mouth, so you would never know." Ino rambled on.

"Ino, he gave me some of your thoughts." I told her slowly.

"Oh my god. Which ones?" she asked, frightened. She was truly afraid of me knowing her thoughts.

"Just, you know...the general ones. About... stuff." I responded, not sure how exactly to say it.

"About you, you mean?" she asked, reading my mind.

"Yeah." I responded simply.

"Look, Sakura. I'm sorry. I shouldn't feel this way, I just do!" she said, with a sad look on her face.

"Really, Ino, it is okay, I fee-" I said, before she cut me off with her insane apologies.

"No, it isn't okay! I'm a fag, Sakura. You shouldn't associate with me!" she replied. For someone who loved me so much, she sure was trying to stop me from being her friend. We sat in silence for a while. Every time I tried to speak, she cut me off with apologies. Since I knew most of her thoughts that she had thought of me, thanks to Itachi, I knew just how to do it. I was so evil. I leaned forward, next to her ear.

"Great idea, Ino-pig." I whispered, breathing on her ear. She inhaled sharply, and swallowed. I had quite an effect on her, it seemed. She looked at me funny, almost sad.

"Making fun of me. Oh well. I don't mind. Sorry if that freaks you out." she said, already apologizing for the sentence before it.

"It doesn't." I smiled, and inwardly laughed. This would be fun, making her squirm. She was quite dense, it seemed, not understanding that I was flirting. I scooted next to her, and put my arm around her.

"Buddie." I said, in an overly friendly way. She tensed when I said this. I kept getting closer, and she didn't seem to mind much. Then, I got up and moved to the other side of the couch, as far away as possible. She almost whined, before remembering that she was trying to get me to hate her. So, I got up again. This time, I would show her what she wouldn't let me say. I got up, and went behind her. Where she couldn't see me. I put my chin on her head, and my hands on her stomach. She once again tensed at my actions.

"Tense, are we?" I asked, teasing.

"No." she replied, still tense.

"Liar." I said. I waited until she relaxed to slowly slide my hands upwards. When I tried to do this, she got up.

"I'm going to go get some ... er... something to eat. Want anything?" she asked.

"No." I replied. I hope I hadn't freaked her out too much. She came back with nothing in her hands.

"I had a Pop-Tart." she said.

"Let's go watch the tv in your room. Out here is too...bright." I said, in the dark room. Obvious. She nodded, and we went to her room. I sat down, and she sat as far away as she could. I got up, and moved closer.

"Ino, I am going to hit you. You realize that, right?" I asked.

"With your superhuman strength? Oh noes, I'm scared." she joked.

"You should be. I guess, well I don't know." I said, before sitting right next to her, without an inch of space between us. Screw this. I would just get it over with. I turned, looked at her, leaned forward, and kissed her. She tasted like Peppermint, I noticed. First, she didn't respond, seemingly shocked. Then, I could feel her kissing me back. How often this moment had come to my dreams, and ... was this real? She pulled away, with a confused look on her face.

"Did you,...do you...there's no way." she said, shocked.

"Yes there is. You kept apologizing, so I couldn't tell you. So, I decided to go for a more...direct approach." I said, licking my lips. "Mm, peppermint." She laughed. "So, what happens now?" she asked.

"What do you want to happen now?" I asked, in an overly sexual tone, that she noticed.

"Umm, I don't know, whatever you think, I'm good with." she said, nervous again. I leaned forward again, and pressed my lips to hers. She seemed to lose her doubts then, due to the fact that I felt something wet touch my lower lip. She was way more experienced at this stuff than me. This was my first kiss.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Sakura eventually took the hint, and opened her mouth slightly, to find Ino's tongue. It felt strange to her at first, but she found that it wasn't unpleasant. It was then that Ino felt Sakura shyly start to explore Ino's mouth. Sakura was so wrapped up in the kiss that she didn't notice when her hands started wandering. One hand was tangled in Ino's soft hair, while the other stroked down her arm. Her skin was flushed as Sakura moved up her shirt by millimeters, tracing patterns on Ino's skin unconsciously. Ino was showing much self-restraint, letting Sakura explore like this. The moment Sakura's hands reached the space below Ino's bra, all restraint went out the window.

She grabbed the pink-haired ninja by the shoulders, and flipped them so that now Ino was the one on top, while breaking the kiss. Sakura stared up at her in confusion for a moment, disoriented by the sudden movement, but just smiled shyly at Ino. Taking this as a way of saying 'keep going' Ino moved to capture Sakura's lips again, if only for a second. Just as Sakura started to respond, Ino pulled away, pulling Sakuras shirt off in one swift movement, as well as her bra shortly after.

Sakura gasped as the cold air hit her, as well as the sudden realization that she was naked from the waist up in front of Ino. She blushed, and Ino smiled. Ino was happy to notice that Sakura's nipples were already rock solid. Ino started attacking Sakura's neck with kisses and gentle bites, making Sakura squirm at the sensation, also making her unable to stifle her moans of pleasure at them. Ino ran her hands across all of the newly freed skin, rubbing it gently. Sakura shivered in pleasure.

Needing something to do with her own hands, Sakura buried them once again into Ino's hair, before breaking the kiss instead of Ino this time. She removed Ino's blouse and bra, and copied Ino's movements, not knowing what else to do. It was Ino this time that was unable to suppress her moans and shivers. Ino reinitiated the kiss, once again only for a short period of time. She was fully intent on seeing how far Sakura would let her go. Ino kissed her way lower and lower. She stopped right when she reached Sakura's pants. Ino looked up at Sakura, who had opened her eyes when Ino had stopped. When Sakura saw the intent in Ino's eyes, she swallowed. Giving her permission with a shaky nod, Ino smiled disalarmingly at her.

"It's okay. You can always trust me."

Sakura lifted her hips, making it easier to get all of her clothes off. She blushed bright pink as she lay completely naked underneath Ino. Ino tried to keep going, but Sakura stopped her.

"That isn't fair. If you want to do anything more, you have to do the same and strip." she said, obviously not wanting to stop the encounter. Ino quickly complied, before continuing her work. She took a moment to examine the gorgeous sight below her. After a few quick licks, Sakura bucked her hips toward Ino unconsciously, silent pleading. Ino pushed her back down, and decided to give in to Sakura's pleading. She was way to hot not to, and judging from the noises Sakura was making, so was she. She put in her tongue as far as it would go, while rubbing Sakura's clit with her hands. Sakura pulled at Ino's hair, trying to contain the new sensations assaulting her, to no avail. She moaned. When Ino felt Sakura getting closer to climax, she took the hint and went faster, until Sakura's juices were all over her face, and in her mouth.

Ino went back up to kissing Sakura, not expecting her to move for awhile. But, to Ino's surprise, Sakura did move, and quickly at that. She wasted no time going down on Ino. Ino squeaked as she felt Sakura's tongue brush against her clit. Sakura was new at this, and took that as a sign to continue in that spot. So, she did, and it didn't take long for Ino to climax, after Sakura's earlier teasing. They both laid there for awhile, before Sakura spoke.

"That was my first time y'know." she said.

"Me too." Ino replied.

"So. Now what?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Will you go out with me?" Ino asked.

"Didn't we just kind of prove that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it time to sleep?" Ino asked.

"Good Night Ino. I just wanted to say, I...well I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good sleep." Ino replied, putting the sheet and comforter over them both.

"Thank you Itachi." Ino muttered under her breath, drifting into sleep.

* * *

A/N: El Fin. The End. Shut up, I am a sucker for happy endings. Horrible lemon, yeah, i know. First one. So, review and I'll love yah! Umm, farewell! Just kidding. Er, yeah. (that was fun to write.) i dunno what else ya say. 


End file.
